OAT Medic
"I am ready to do whatever it takes. - Medic Creed - The OAT Medic is a support soldier of the Company's force, they are trained to heal soldiers with his specially needle gun, he can use it to hold out against infantry & heal his own team-mates. He is good in getting to soldiers who are in-need of his services, his special needles he uses for friendlies helps soldiers get back into the field & restoring the health of the soldiers with the health shots the medic shoots at them. On the Battlefield The Medic is the friend of every soldier in the war, his special MP-7 allows him to heal soldiers with needles tipped with medicine from his inventory shooting 3 needles on semi-fire mode, during defensive situations he is good in combating soldiers with combat needles when he is in danger of being killed by GLRF Rebels & Forth Reich Soldiers, he is not just an everyday soldier, his home-made ÜberCharge Backpack heals soldiers around him & also possibly granting them invulnerability while they are around him. Many medics are sometimes issued with a Hummer H1 Ambulance to transport apprentices & even themselves to the patients without taking much time on foot, his vehicle has 8 seats instead of 6 seats to allow the medic to transport three Medics & patients off the battlefield to a nearby medical station for healing if the injuries on the wounded soldiers are severe & requesting out-of-battlefield medical treatment. Related Buildings and Units Over time, OAT Medics are not the only types that can heal soldiers on the battlefield. During the sightings of Shamen, Medic Stations, Shamen and Medical Drones, there are still some units that have been active to help protect and also heal up units. * Civilian Hospital - Tech Structure, can be captured to heal units if no Medical Tents are built or if the Company of Liberty are not involved in a battle. * Medical Tent - Stationary bunkers, set to heal soldiers on the battlefield. Can also be garrisonned for extra defense against enemy attacks. * Hummer Ambulance - Used to be in United States service, now currently being used by the Company of Liberty to heal and transport personel from battles. * Shaman - Heals soldiers and repairs vehicles. Currently in active service with the New Andes Armada in the Civil War between the Martollo Cartel. * Healer Drone - Replacing the Ambulance in the United States Army, built by Tenzai Robotics of Japan, the Healer Drone is utilised to heal soldiers. Can clean up biological spills and nuclear waste, also attack with a machine gun if threatened. Behind the Scenes * The Medic is a suggestion accepted by Waywatch. * He is based on the Medic Class from Team Fortress 2, but without Ubercharge Capabilities. * Also, in a sequal which might be planned in the future, there will be two types of needles to utilise.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Infantry Category:Units of German Origin